Why Felix is not allowed to drive
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Just something that came into my mind while reading a comic about Felix the taxi driver. So I came up with this story about why Felix is not allowed to drive. Please R&R. Warnings: Bad words and deaths by being run over. Oneshot.


EgyptAdbydos: This story is dedicated to a friend of mine, Shakaka, I hope you all enjoy , please R&R

Warnings: bad words (because of Felix and Demetri)

* * *

Felix was bored and that is never a good thing because a bored Felix tends to cause trouble. Demetri spared him a side-ways glance from the book he was reading but went back to reading it, although he couldn't shake off this dread feeling he was feeling the moment he saw Felix smirk and leave with a twinkle in his eyes that spelled "trouble" with a capital T.

Jane watched him go and turned to Demetri and her twin brother Alec.

"Now what's that fool going to to do?" Jane asks.

Alec shrugged and went back to drawing and Demetri shrugged as well flipping the pace of his book.

"I have no idea and I really don't want to know." Demetri said.

Jane simply sighed and opened another book and began to read it, thinking whatever Felix is going to do they'll all find out later.

Felix in the meantime went outside into the garage and got into a car, sure he hasn't learn to properly drive yet but how cares right, it can't be that hard. Felix turned on the car and moved the stick into drive and pressed down the pedal making the car go out and he speed off into streets of town.

Heidi watched from a window and blinked when the a fast red car passed by and she saw Felix driving it, her eyes went wide in shock and quickly closed the window.

"I didn't see anything." She mumbled as she left her room to find the others.

Heidi opened the doors to the library and everyone turned to look at her when she cleared her throat.

"Yes, Heidi?" Aro asked looking at her shock face.

"Felix is driving...one of the cars...I just saw him pass by." Heidi said.

Demetri closed his book and stood up walking to the door and looked black at everyone.

"Don't worry Master, I shall find him and bring home that..." Demetri trailed off as he walked away calmly signaling that he's mad.

"Alright..." Aro said and cleared his throat to get ride of this awkward atmosphere.

"Go back to what you were doing." Aro said.

* * *

Felix meantime was having fun driving at speeds that are not normal and yelled at the slow drivers in front of him who were forced to move because of how fast he was going.

"vaffanculo." Felix yelled back at someone who yelled something at him.

Felix turned his head back to see the front and saw a young girl crossing the street and cursed under his breath as he struggled to find out which pedal was the break, looking down not paying attention to the road as he press one pedal and then the other.

"stupida macchina che pedale è! oh, fanculo." Felix growled as he looked up only to see the look of pure horror as the car hit her and Felix winced when he heard the splat and smelled all the blood.

"stupido orologio umano, dove si sta andando." Felix said to her even though she was dead.

Felix had looked back to say that and hadn't notice he was in a sidewalk until he heard many screams and other thumps and splats as he hit them, he growled and held his breath there was too much blood and he couldn't risk going into bloodlust right now.

Felix drove all the way to a forest and blinked when he saw Demetri behind him and tried to stop but instead end up hitting Demetri which effectively stop the car but left a Demetri shape indent in the metal. Felix got out and was about to apologies when Demetri snarled at him and began to hit slash lecture him.

"You stupid, idiot..did you see what you did you idiot! You killed thirty people. The cops are looking for you and you brought so much attention on to yourself. You could have...urgh! Why am I friends with you again?!" Demetri ranted off hitting Felix over the head once more.

"ow." Felix muttered grinning at Demetri.

Demetri took deep breath then released it glaring up at Felix which Felix smiled at him teasing him.

"You better run if you want to keep your head." Demetri growled out.

Felix grinned but stop grinning when Demetri launch himself at Felix, Felix ducked but quickly took off still teasing Demetri.

"Can't catch me." Felix taunted.

"We'll see about that, you idiot." Demetri said chasing him and getting close.

"shit." Felix muttered running faster, he forgot Demetri can be fast when he wanted to be not to mention Felix will be running for a long time, because Demetri can track him down,so there's was no point in hiding.

"This is why you shouldn't be allowed to drive Felix!" Demetri said to him as he kept chasing him.


End file.
